<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003678">Lucky Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Crying During Sex, Dialogue heavy smut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Duct Tape, Hinata is 100000 percent done, I'm pretty sure this counts as crack, M/M, Non-Canon Compliant for Porn Reasons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slutty Komaeda, Top Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ultimates finally take it upon themselves to throw Komaeda out with the trash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate title: Cum Dumpster for the Reserve Course</p><p>Komaeda gets thrown in the garbage where he belongs and Hinata has no impulse control. </p><p>I had this terrible idea lurking around in my head for a few weeks and had to physically exorcise it out of my body, so here you go. This is honestly awful and you'd be better off not reading it.</p><p>Spoilers for the entire 2nd game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had only wanted some fresh air.</p><p>The rest of the Ultimates were all crammed into that decrepit, sorry excuse for a building situated next to the hotel on the first island, crowded together for something nostalgic of a party that seemed like it had happened a thousand years ago. Not that it felt like there was anything left truly worth celebrating anymore, now that everyone was awake and doing their best to recover from the horrors and the trauma that embodying Ultimate Despair brought with it. Maybe the implication itself of this party ending differently than the one they had held in the killing game would be enough to improve moral just a touch. Maybe everyone just wanted to get out of their own heads and forget for a night how soberingly bleak their situation was. Maybe his classmates really didn't need an excuse to throw a party and drink themselves out of their minds. Either way, the entire premise had left a bad taste in Hinata's mouth but he hadn't wanted to sour things by refusing to attend, and for better or for worse found himself being dragged along to the bar by Mioda.</p><p>He was already three drinks in before realizing he hadn't seen Komaeda all night.</p><p>It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, it was no secret the other Ultimates still seemed to tip back and forth on a scale from wary to outright fearful when it came to Komaeda, and the wounds from the first trial were perhaps still too fresh to risk a reenactment of the first killing. Despite the boy's various drool-mouthed, hope-centric tirades, Komaeda's luck cycle still made him an unfortunate catalyst for all sorts of despair-inducing situations and the unspoken consensus seemed to be that it would be in everyone's best interests to stay far, far away from him. Not that Komaeda made any effort at all to try to soothe their fears- skulking around the island and refusing to eat with the rest of the group, sneaking into the hotel restaurant after the lights had gone out and all the food was cold, holing himself up in his cottage with the curtains forever pulled shut. And if all of that wasn't enough, to Hinata's <em>extreme</em> displeasure Komaeda seemed determined not to find himself alone with the other boy ever since he'd been forced out of the simulation, fast-walking back down the boardwalk and slamming his door whenever he saw him. This impudent, childish behavior might have almost been funny if it didn’t make Hinata's skin prickle with irritation, and the more he thought on this through the haze of one too many painfully strong and awful tasting cocktails pushed onto him throughout the evening, the more Hinata had a mind to drag the lucky boy out of whatever corner of the island he was hiding in and tell him exactly how irritating he was.</p><p>He never imagined things would end this way when he quietly excused himself from the party to give his poor eardrums a rest from the infamous Souda and Mioda drunken karaoke duo.</p><p>At first he wrote off the soft noises coming from somewhere behind the hotel as belonging to some sort of small animal, but even free from the simulation Jabberwock Island was eerily devoid of any other living creatures, insect or otherwise, and even the farm animals at the ranch (much to Tanaka's dismay) had vanished with Usami. Curiosity and suspicion crept up the back of his spine as Hinata pushed himself up from the step he'd been resting on and quickly rounded the corner of the building, scanning through the trees and the long grass for the source of the noise. Eventually his eyes came to rest on the large, unassuming dumpster pushed up against the back of the building. Creeping closer, Hinata's brow furrowed as his fuzzy, intoxicated brain registered what sounded like whining and something soft tapping weakly against the metal. By the time he stopped short of it something inside his mind clicked into place, and Hinata could only let out a long, exasperated sigh through his nose, wondering idly if this was really something he wanted to get involved with. He'd come to the realization that there was only one possible <em>something</em> that could be the source of this disturbance- everyone else was still enjoying the party, after all. After a short few moments of listening to what was in all likelihood a very helpless, unlucky creature struggling to free himself from a trap, Hinata steeled himself for what he was about to see, throwing back the lid of the dumpster and hoisting his upper half over the top to peer down inside.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck me. </em>
</p><p>It was almost comically reminiscent of what had been waiting for him on the dirty floor of the abandoned building following the killing game's first trial, all that time ago.</p><p>Komaeda was lying on his side, legs pressed together by a length of rope wound tightly from his knees to his ankles, arms pulled back at a painful looking angle and secured with what looked like some sort of electrical cord tied in a bow around his skinny forearms. It appeared as if someone had had an awkward time binding his arms with only one wrist to work with, the stump where Junko's rotting hand had been forcibly taken from him was lost somewhere in the sleeve of his signature oversized jacket. One of his cheeks was smushed up against a garbage bag and there was a brightly colored sticker advertising some sort of instant ramen tangled up in that unruly white hair. Hinata reflexively screwed his eyes shut upon registering what a pitiful state the other boy had found himself in, pinching at the bridge of his nose in frustration. <em>What in the everloving fuck have you got yourself into now, Komaeda?</em> He quickly concluded that he definitely wasn't drunk enough to deal with whatever this was right now, but it was painfully apparent that he really didn't have any say in the matter. He very well couldn’t just quietly replace the lid of the dumpster and walk off pretending he hadn't seen anything. 

After mentally counting down from 10, Hinata willed his eyelids open and forced himself to get a better look at Komaeda's face, regretting it almost instantaneously as something warm and shameful curled around his throat and settled itself into the base of his stomach. While his brain was busy short-circuiting Komaeda had tipped his head back and was blearily gazing up at him, wide green eyes glossy with a veil unshed tears that threatened to spill out at any moment, bleached eyelashes sparkling wetly. From the bondage to the crying it all made a for rather pitiable sight, in Hinata’s opinion. The shiny strip of black duct-tape pressed firmly over the lucky boy's mouth was just the icing on the cake.</p><p>"Mhmm?"</p><p>That confused, plaintive gaze quickly soured upon realizing who exactly had stumbled across him. Komaeda narrowed his eyes into slits and glared at the metal wall of his container in an apparent bid to avoid eye contact with Hinata, who marveled at how someone in such a pathetic position could still manage to look so defiant. Swallowing thickly, he silently praised the fact that he was able to keep his voice steady as he looked down at his classmate.</p><p>"Really? You're going to pull that shit right now? After I've gone through the trouble to come all the way out here and save you?</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Komaeda was openly scowling at him now and trying to speak behind the tape, the stifled little noises that managed to escape the adhesive doing absolutely nothing to improve what a pitiful picture he made. Hinata couldn't help but roll his eyes, although he couldn't distinguish any intelligible words he could guess with almost total certainty at what the other boy was trying to say.</p><p>Something like: <em>"What makes you think I need to be rescued by a lowly Reserve Course student like yourself, Hinata-kun?"</em> Or: <em>"You'd like that wouldn't you, Hinata-kun? You'd do anything to get your filthy hands on an Ultimate, huh?"</em></p><p>The brown-haired boy propped himself up on his elbows, resting his chin on his palms as he contemplated the lucky student. Komaeda's attitude was making this entire situation increasingly amusing.</p><p>"Which one of them did this to you? Souda I take it?" he asked, watching Komaeda exhale sharply through his nose. <em>Bingo.</em> "Well I don't know what you were expecting, sneaking around and trying to frighten everyone. I guess they wanted to make sure you didn't ruin the party. <em>Again.</em>" Hinata punctuated his words with a little kick against the side of the dumpster. "You're acting like a brat, you know. I should really just leave you here. I'm sure whoever's tied you up and abandoned you will come back in the morning."</p><p>Something quick and panicked danced across Komaeda's face and Hinata couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for the boy, even <em>he</em> wasn't sure if Komaeda really deserved being tied-up and left in the garbage, though he undoubtedly provoked whoever was responsible. If he didn’t know better than to ask, Komaeda would probably start spouting off some self-deprecating nonsense about deserving it. The irony of a self-proclaimed trash person being thrown in the dumpster wasn't lost on him.</p><p>"Oh don't make that face at me, obviously I'm not going to leave you in the garbage. Come on, up you get."</p><p>Somehow he managed to haul Komaeda out of his trash prison and hoist him up over his shoulder, keeping him in place with an arm slung around his back and another across the backs of his knees. He'd gone down easier than anticipated, the boy was as sickly pale and as scrawny as he'd been in the simulation. Hinata could feel each of his ribs pressed up against his back as he began to make his way back towards the cottages, silently praying to whatever god was out there that no one would pick this moment to leave the party and come looking for him.</p><p>"Mmm?" Komaeda had apparently just realized it wasn't going to be as easy as Hinata untying him and letting him run free, and had began to squirm and kick as best he could at his kidnapper. Hinata only shushed him and tightened his arms around the struggling boy.</p><p>"Stop that, you're only making things more difficult than they have to be. Now that you can't run away from me you're coming back to my room and you're going to explain yourself."</p><p>Hinata's tone brooked no room for argument and Komaeda slumped against him in resignation.</p><p>Evidently his prayers were heard by <em>someone</em>, the door to the abandoned building that held back the rest of the Ultimates remained firmly shut as Hinata hurried along the brightly lit poolside back to his cottage. In the back of his mind he wondered if his own luck had just won out against Komaeda's, it seemed near impossible not one pair of eyes should find either of them in such a bizarre position. Somehow, one handedly and no thanks to his prisoner who had begun to writhe around again, he managed to turn the lock to his door and yank the blinds shut before unceremoniously dumping the white-haired boy onto the floor and ripping the tape roughly from his mouth, one side left stuck to his reddening cheek.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice of you, Hinata-kun," he rasped, voice cracking from disuse.</p><p>Hinata glared down at his classmate, folding his arms across his chest. Komaeda was bound and kneeling at his feet like an injured little bird and somehow still had the audacity to look indignant, as if Hinata had caused him some great inconvenience.</p><p>A lengthy moment passed as they stared one another down.</p><p>"Well? I'm waiting to hear why you're so adamant to avoid me." The white-haired boy was lazily regarding the rest of the room, apparently pretending he hadn’t heard. “I have all the time in the world Komaeda, I’m not letting you go until you give me an explanation I’ll believe.”</p><p>Komaeda puffed out his cheeks and scowled up at him in a gesture that was remarkably childish. "Oh... am I your prisoner now Hinata-kun? It's just like you talentless Reserve Course scum to use brute force to get what you want." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "I bet you just love throwing me around like this when I'm in no position to stop you."</p><p>The other narrowed his eyes. "Wha- <em>talentless?</em> Is that what this is about? Jesus Komaeda, I don't even know how you can still go on about that when-"</p><p>"It doesn't matter how many talents they were able to cram into that mediocre brain of yours Hinata-kun, none of them truly belong to you and as far as I'm concerned you're still the same worthless little worm you've always been-"</p><p>"You know that isn’t true. You really expect me to believe that Komaeda? Are you <em>trying</em> to get a rise out of me?”</p><p>"You’re not Izuru anymore. Who are you? Do you even know? Prancing around pretending you belong with the others, I might be trash but what does that make you Hinata-kun? You're not even fit to lick my-"</p><p>Hinata slapped him hard across the face.</p><p>"Ahhh... ahahaha...."</p><p>The lucky student was staring unblinkingly at a fixed point on the floor, shoulders trembling ever so slightly. Hinata felt a cold wash of guilt crawl over him. He hadn’t meant to strike the other boy, it was if his arm was so sick of Komaeda's contradictory nonsense that it had acted of its own accord. He was lying, for whatever reason, and Hinata was going to drag the meaning of it out of him one way or another. Gently, he took Komaeda's chin between his thumb and his forefinger, tilting his face back and coaxing him to meet his eyeline. "Komaeda, I..."</p><p>The rest of whatever he’d intended to say promptly dies on his tongue. Komaeda was gazing dreamily back at him with those crazed, swirling eyes, that deranged, all-too-familiar smile creeping its way across his face. An unmistakable blush was blooming beneath the angry red imprint left by Hinata's slap, and although he'd witnessed that insane, blissed out expression who knows many times before, Hinata still felt all the blood drain out of his face at the sight of it. He'd always thought Komaeda was pretty, even after his true nature was dragged out of him during that first trial, even now, even like this. Komaeda, who was all long eyelashes and fluffy hair and creamy skin-</p><p>"Jesus Christ."</p><p>Komaeda's chest was heaving. "Will that make you feel better, Hinata-kun? Slapping me around? How typical of the Reserve Course resorting to violence! And how pathetic! I know you can hit me a little harder than that!"</p><p>
  <em>"Shut the fuck up."</em>
</p><p>The lucky student was still smiling insolently up at him from his knees, and if Hinata could have found it in himself to tear his gaze away from that wild expression he might have missed the little pink tongue darting out to lick at the thumb still pressed against his chin. Hinata had never moved so fast in his life, jolting away like he'd pressed his palm to a hot stove and cradling it against his chest as Komaeda wheezed and laughed and coughed from his perch on the floor. He couldn't help but flick his eyes downward to confirm his suspicions, noting that yes, Komaeda was rock hard, the dark fabric of his jeans straining impatiently.</p><p>"Ugh." Despite his own pants starting to feel a little too tight, Hinata made a repulsed noise in the back of his throat. "I almost forgot how much you get off on this shit."</p><p>Komaeda was still cackling and trying to catch his breath. "How truly disgusting.... thinking such nasty thoughts about the Reserve Course. Ahahaha.... I really am a miserable little bug, only good to be squashed and stepped on and-"</p><p>Hinata gave him a hard poke to the forehead with two of his fingers in an attempt to stop the drooling boy from from launching into one of his self-depreciative tirades, delighting in the way he promptly clamped his mouth shut and blinked up at him.</p><p>"What are you going on about? Nasty thoughts?" Komaeda was fervently nodding his head up and down. Hinata rubbed at his temples.</p><p>"Is that really why you’ve been hiding from me? That.... that makes absolutely no sense."</p><p>He takes a breath to collect himself. </p><p>"It's not like we haven't fucked before, Komaeda."</p><p>And they had, in another lifetime, during the height of the killing game. Hinata had at least possessed to decency to name the suffocating sense of wrongdoing that weighed down on him every time he crawled into bed with the boy, but it wasn't enough to stop him from doing it again and again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it took someone truly sick in the head to get involved with a person like Komaeda but for his own sanity Hinata wrote it off as the result of throwing a group of stupid hormonal teenagers into The Most Fucked Up Situation in Human History and expecting them to keep their heads. Maybe it was just the way Komaeda cried out while he fucked him, how his nails would trail wet red lines down his back, that nasally, high pitched whimpering in his ear as Hinata took him apart and defiled him over and over.</p><p>It happened first in abandoned building after Hanamura's execution, Komaeda tied up and starving on the floor, pleading with Hinata to please feed him and receiving more than he bargained for with a mouthful of cum. And then again, after breaking into Hinata's cottage in the middle of the night and crawling between his sheets like he belonged there; again, forced over his own ratty hospital bed while his fever broke and Hinata pressed his head down into the mattress, trying to tune out the broken mantra of "no, no, no" spilling out of Komaeda's bruised mouth.</p><p>He supposed they were both despicable people, in the end.</p><p>"That was before I knew what a nasty little liar you are, Hinata-kun," Komaeda replied, wicked tongue peeking out of his mouth. </p><p>Whatever self-restraint he'd been clinging onto seemed to leave him all at once as Hinata found himself gripping the white-haired boy's bony jaw, forcing him to crane his neck back just to maintain eye contact as he towered over him. Something (or more accurately, everything) about Komaeda just riled him up in all the wrong ways. Maybe it was just the alcohol snaking it’s way through his bloodstream. Maybe it was how infuriatingly good Komaeda looked down on his knees.</p><p>This was fine, right? They’d done this before, hadn’t they?</p><p>"I've had just about enough of your tone, <em>Nagito</em>. I go through all the trouble to fish you out of the trash and you've done nothing but talk back and make my room smell like garbage. I think you can put that filthy mouth to better use.” Komaeda’s eyes were wild. “You can start with saying <em>thank you Hinata-kun.</em>" </p><p>Beneath him, Komaeda’s breathing was becoming increasingly more strenuous, the soft pink blush dusted across his cheeks darkening to a raging flush. His eyes were flicking back and forth from Hinata's face to the front of his pants. Slowly, he parted his lips and licked wetly at them, staring up at Hinata with that self-satisfied little grin on his face.</p><p>"Thank you, Hinata-kun,” he crooned.</p><p>"Do you want this?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." </em>
</p><p>"Say it properly."</p><p>Hinata reached down to gather a handful of woolly hair in his fist, forcing Komaeda to passively nod his head up and down while the other hand popped open the button of his jeans.</p><p>"Please feed me your cock, Hinata-kun, I want it so bad~" he breathed, desperation and thinly veiled mockery laced into his tone.</p><p>"Then open your fucking mouth."</p><p>He was barely given the chance to obey and stick out his tongue before Hinata had shoved his pants down and was guiding his dripping cock into the lucky student’s eager mouth, hissing at how warm and wet and inviting he felt around him. Komaeda sealed his lips down around the other's length and hummed at the taste of pre-cum heavy on his tongue, rewarded with a low moan from above him and the hand that wasn't already tangled up in his hair trailing down to stroke his cheek affectionately.</p><p>"That's a good boy, you're taking my cock so well," Hinata groaned, almost surprised at how easy it was to fall back into this routine, lines that had to be coaxed and coerced out of him by the lucky boy back in the simulation just rolling off his tongue. He knew exactly how crazy it made Komaeda to be simultaneously praised and ruthlessly degraded this way.</p><p>The white-haired boy moaned again around the cock in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, taking it deeper into his throat each time and rubbing his tongue along the bottom of Hinata's shaft with practiced movements, basking in the stifled little noises he was able to draw out from his partner. He lamented not having the use of his hand, Hinata was rudely ignoring his own erection, apparently absorbed completely in the feeling of a soft wet throat squeezing his dick and the vibrations from Komaeda's unabashed moaning at the sensation of having his mouth fucked. Seeing as he was trying so hard and doing his very best, Komaeda reasoned it was only fair that he get something in return and moved to pull his mouth from Hinata's cock to tell him so. Just as he let his partner’s shaft slip past his lips, the hand already fisted in his hair abruptly pushed his head all the way flush to Hinata's abdomen, effectively sheathing his length all the way down the boy's throat.</p><p>"Mmm... mmm?"</p><p>Komaeda slowly relaxed his throat and forced himself to breath out through his nose, glancing nervously up at his partner who was smirking down at him and condescendingly petting his cheek with his free hand.</p><p>"And where do you think you're going sweetheart?" Hinata cooed, resuming his previous pace by using his grip on the lucky boy's hair to move him back and forth over his dick. "Was there something you wanted?"</p><p>"Mmmph...." Komaeda continued sucking obediently but was staring daggers at him now, looking remarkably cute for someone with a cock stuffed in their mouth, all stretched pink lips and pouty cheeks.</p><p>"Where would you like my cum this time?" Hinata continued, refusing to let Komaeda off of his cock to answer properly. "You've been so good today, I’ll finish down your throat if you beg me nicely." Finally he wrenched the poor boy away from his engorged length with a pop, a pearly strand of saliva and pre-cum trailing between the head of his cock and Komaeda's swollen mouth. "Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” Hinata demanded, the hand fisting up and down his length creating a variety of obscene, slippery noises that filled the room. The white-haired boy was still trying to catch his breath, heaving and taking big gasps of air in through his mouth. While he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Hinata’s cum dripping down his face there was the very real possibility that the other boy would finish on his own and leave him wanting if things ended this way. Licking his lips, he looked back up at Hinata with the biggest smile he could muster.</p><p>"As expected of the Reserve Course, I should have known your pathetic cock wouldn't last long enough to satisfy me. I'm surprised you didn't blow your load the second I opened my mouth for you."</p><p>Hinata's smirk faltered as he scowled down at Komaeda, tugging at his hair. "You know, I have half a mind to fuck that little attitude problem of yours right out of you" he hissed. Komaeda only continued to smirk back at him, exceedingly pleased with himself for receiving the exact reaction he was looking for. Hinata really was too predictable. "It's not like I can do anything to stop you, Hinata-kun. You know... since I’m all tied up."</p><p>"You know if you’d stop pretending you don’t want it and ask me politely, I might indulge you."</p><p>"Ah... in that case, if Hinata-kun would please fuck me-”</p><p>"Huh? What was that? I can’t quite hear you."</p><p>Komaeda was still painfully hard and could only whine in frustration, squeezing his thighs together uselessly.</p><p>"Ple-e-e-ase, I need your pathetic Reserve Course dick inside me before I-"</p><p>"That's enough," Hinata bites out, taking the discarded piece of duct tape in his hands and smoothing it back over his partner's lips, still shiny with drool and pre-cum. "No more mouth privileges for you. If you can't handle it, you snap your fingers, understand?" Komaeda was already nodding up and down like a puppet on a string. Despite that air of superiority and defiance emanating off of him, he really was easy when it came to Hinata.</p><p>"Good boy," Hinata praised, pushing him carelessly to the floor and rearranging him onto his side. The position was so similar to the pathetic state he'd found Komaeda in that day he'd fetched him breakfast back in the simulation that the boy couldn't help but snort under his breath. Underneath him, the lucky student was so hazy with arousal and anticipation of finally getting fucked, half-hard ever since Hinata had manhandled him back to his cottage, that he barely managed to register his pants being tugged down to his thighs, the sharp click of a cap being opened, long fingers teasing their way inside him. Another hand had taken the opportunity to roughly shove his shirt all the way up his chest, pinching and toying with his nipples as Komaeda whimpered helplessly into the floorboards.</p><p>"You're trembling all over" Hinata remarked, smoothing his free hand up one of those milky thighs, dangerously close to but deliberately avoiding Komaeda's aching cock. It was still woefully hard against his stomach and dripping pearls of pre-cum onto the floor. The white-haired boy wondered idly if Hinata would try to make him lick it up later and moaned at the thought.</p><p>Somewhere next to his ear Hinata’s warm, intoxicated breath was fanning over him, sweetly asking if he was ready now, two fingers still pumping steadily in and out of his ass.</p><p>"Mhm!" Despite the fact that he was still sorely under-prepared, physically or otherwise, Komaeda nods his head desperately and whines against his gag.</p><p>And then all at once he's scrunching his eyes shut and curling in on himself, Hinata's cock stretching him deliciously, Hinata's strong hands holding him in place as he tries to squirm away, Hinata's hot breath on the back of his neck as he moans and cries, forced to do nothing but lay still and take it. He doesn't register the tears rolling down his cheeks until a hand is smoothing a mat of sweaty hair away from his forehead and cool, chapped lips trail kisses along his jawline. Hinata's shoved all the way inside of him now and waits patiently for him to snap his fingers, but Komaeda is used to taking cock like this and the snap never comes. </p><p>After a few tortuously slow moments Hinata starts to rock himself in and out of his partner in deliberate little movements, planting his hands on either side of Komaeda and leaning over to whisper lowly into his ear.</p><p>"There's my good boy, taking the entire thing all at once for me," he groans, snapping his hips up into the crying boy a little harder and tracing along the black piece of tape that muffles Komaeda's moaning and whimpering. "It's a good thing we decided to tape up this filthy mouth, hmm? It'd be a shame if someone heard all these slutty noises and came looking for you. What would the others say if they saw you all tied up underneath me, crying and struggling to take a cock up your ass?"</p><p>"Mm! Mm!" Komaeda's weak little moans were punctuated by Hinata's ruthless thrusting as he railed into him, licking a filthy wet stripe up the side of the lucky boy's cheek to clean up his tears.</p><p>"Well? Would you like that Nagito?" Hinata coos, peeling the tape back once again. As satisfying as it was to gag Komaeda, that breathless, desperate begging that’d spill out of him when he got like this was just too good to pass up on. "How would you like everyone to see what you really are? An insatiable little whore who begs to be fucked in the ass by the Reserve Course. "</p><p>"N... no." Komaeda whines, borderline delirious and struggling to string two words together as Hinata destroys him, angling his thrusts to find the spot that makes Komaeda’s breath hitch and abusing it relentlessly.</p><p>"Only Hinata...."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I only want Hinata-kun...."</p><p>The brown-haired boy wills his hips to slow and reaches over to grip Komaeda’s chin, forcing him to crane his head to the side and look up at him. Those strange green eyes are glimmering, tears falling freely down his face, moans interrupted with little sniffles as he cries harder and harder. Komaeda’d always been a bit of a crybaby during sex and Hinata swallows back the urge to brush his tears away, hoping his partner can’t feel the way it makes his cock twitch to see what a mess he’s made of him. It looked like whatever fight was left in the boy had been promptly fucked out of him.</p><p>“Hmm... I wonder if that’s true?”</p><p>”Ah... wha-?”</p><p>Komaeda’s gazing up at him with something unfocused and genuinely confused settling into his features but it’s not enough for Hinata to relax the grip he has on his chin as he shoves his hips forward to resume his previous pace.</p><p>“I don’t know sweetheart, someone else could have just as easily stumbled across you and taken advantage of what a state you were in. I wonder if you’d thank them the same way?”</p><p>”No!!!” The outburst nearly startles Hinata into letting up on the punishing rythm he’d established, freezing for a split second before continuing to fuck roughly into Komaeda’s struggling form.</p><p>“N-no.... never.... only Hinata-kun is allowed to touch me....”</p><p>Hinata hummed. “Really? But you let Izuru Kamukura use your body like this, didn’t you?”</p><p>“That’s... hahhhh.... that’s different!”</p><p>The other boy smirked meanly. “Well. You sure are a lucky boy then, that it was me who found you. No one else’d treat you this nicely now would they?”</p><p>“Ah... yes, I.... I’m so lucky.... th-thank you....”</p><p>"Running away from me all the time. This is what you really wanted, huh? To pick up where we left off? Even now, even after you’ve learned the <em>truth?"</em></p><p>"Y-yes... I wanted this..."</p><p>Hinata's thrusts were becoming erratic now as he neared his peak, finally releasing Komaeda’s face and wrapping his free hand around the boy’s neglected, weeping erection, squeezing hard.</p><p>"Tell me who you belong to and I’ll think about letting you cum," he grits out through his teeth, the boy's strange affinity for being treated like a <em>possession</em> springing to the front of his mind.</p><p>"Ahh.. ahhh... I'm Hinata's...."</p><p>"That's not my name," Hinata growls, fingers tightening around the cock in his hand, squeezing a high pitched yelp from the boy underneath him as he jerked and strained against his bindings. "Who do you belong to <em>Nagito?</em>"</p><p>"Ahh! Hajime! I'm Hajime's property!"</p><p>"That's right," Hinata sighs, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And I can do whatever I want with you, isn't that right sweetheart?"</p><p>"Yesss! Yessss! I'm nothing but Hajime's little plaything! Please let me cum!"</p><p>"Maybe I should finish up inside you and just throw you right back out? Do you need to spend a night outside, full of my cum, thinking about what a bad boy you've been?" he teases, relishing the way the boy underneath him wails and tightens up around him. </p><p>"Noooo please, I... I'm a good boy.... I want to cum on Hajime's cock...." Komaeda cries, looking absolutely pitiful with tear tracks down his face and drool leaking out the side of his mouth. "I'll do anything.... I'll let Hajime dress me in a skirt.... I'll let him put a collar on me and drag me around on all fours where I belong...."</p><p>With that Hinata can’t help but bite down hard against Komaeda’s bony shoulder and spill himself into his partner, hand fisting furiously up and down the lucky boy’s twitching cock until cum paints his stomach and he's cringing away from the overstimulation. Still connected, they lay there next to each other panting and trying to stabilize their heart rates for a drawn-out minute as Komaeda's eyelids start to droop and Hinata can't rationalize stayed stuffed inside him any longer. Gingerly, he pulls out and tries not to gasp at the obscene way his cum drips out of Komaeda's abused hole and puddles on the floor, silently willing his spent cock not to jerk back to life.</p><p>"Every time I think you can't get more depraved you turn around and surprise me," he remarks at Komaeda's withering form. The exhausted boy underneath him only snorts in response as if to imply Hinata isn’t the morally superior party in this situation and Hinata supposes that no, he really isn’t.</p><p>"Umm.. Hinata-kun..."</p><p>"Ah, right, sorry." Hinata realizes where he is and gets to work unraveling the lengths of rope and cords messily knotted around Komaeda's limbs, silently cursing whoever took it upon themselves to tie him up in such a complicated manner. Once his arms and legs are free Komaeda stretches lazily, working out the numbness and the tingling that's settled into his extremities, looking entirely too pleased with himself, like a cat that got the cream. A very fluffy, ill-mannered, badly behaved little cat. A beat passes and suddenly the boy yanks his pants back up, weakly attempting to push himself onto his feet only to teeter for a moment and collapse back to the floor into his own mess while Hinata watches on in bewilderment.</p><p>"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he asks incredulously.</p><p>"Ah... As much as I needed that, I have more important matters to attend to than hanging around with the Reserve Course so if you'll excuse me...."</p><p>"Wha- I-" Hinata sputters for a moment in disbelief before hauling Komaeda up by the armpits and dragging him into the adjoining washroom, ignoring the weak little kicks of protest he receives in return. "You can't even stand up on your own and you absolutely <em>reek</em> of garbage. There’s a ramen sticker in your hair. We <em>are</em> going to have a proper discussion about this at some point, but right now you're getting in the goddamn bath."</p><p>"How cruel! Hinata-kun has the nerve to throw me around and give me orders after defiling me so thoroughly-"</p><p>"Komaeda I am begging you to shut the fuck up and get in the tub or I swear to God I'm going to hose you down."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is this? Don’t ask me. I don’t know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>